The idea
by Frankie McStein
Summary: How IR came ot be formed


Disclaimer- Yeah. Right. Whatever. Someone else's, not mine. la la la la la.  
  
Ok, so you're probably going to have to bear with me on this because this is my first Thunderbirds fic. Be nice? p.s.- no offence is intended to people in Merthyr Tydfil, I got the name by sticking a pin in to an atlas.  
^___^  
  
The idea  
  
  
It's unbelievable. All this happening, and no one who can or will do anything about it.  
I agree of course. But what can anyone do? It's a natural disaster, and no one can alter a natural disaster. That's why they're natural.  
I know, I know. I just wish that wasn't how it is, that's all.  
I know exactly what you mean. But what can anyone do?  
  
Silence ruled for a long time after. It was a popular conversation. One would start it, the other would stop it. Both participants knew their lines perfectly. After so long, they never changed any more. But today was different.  
Obviously no one an stop or alter a natural disaster. Do we agree on that?  
Of course. A slight hint of surprise rang through. This was not an expected or practised line. It was a line forged of impulse.  
Maybe, we're focusing on the wrong thing. Maybe it's not the disaster we should be thinking of, but the aftermath. The rescue missions, the clean- up.  
  
What are you talking about?  
I'm talking about an organisation to help deal with the aftermath of disasters.  
Hold on just a minute. Have you thought this through? Really thought it through? What sort of disasters? Natural, man-made, all? How will the members of this organisation get to the scene of these disasters? How will they be able to help?  
I don't know yet!  
  
At the shocked, somewhat hurt look that followed this outburst, a sigh escaped.  
I'm sorry. I don't mean to shout at you, or any one for that matter. But I really think... I really think this could work. An organisation, not to stop disasters, but to help deal with them. Maybe, in time, we can try stopping disasters.  
Stop disasters? Really, how can you honestly believe such a thing will work?  
Not all disasters. Just the ones that can be stopped. Man- made disasters.  
Oh I see. Like Merthyr Tydfil?  
  
A low chuckle was the only response given. It seemed as though the conversation, altered as it had been, was over.  
It was some time before either person spoke again.  
It would have to operate all over the globe wouldn't it?  
Hmmm? I'm sorry what was that? What's all over the globe?  
This organisation of yours. It would have to operate all over the globe wouldn't it?  
  
Well, yes I suppose so. Why do you ask?  
You would need very versatile machines for it to wouldn't you? With men specially trained for the job of operating them. They would be necessary as well wouldn't they?  
Yes, I imagine so. Why are you asking?  
If you did set this organisation up...  
Wait a minute. It's something I think is needed. It's not something I think can be done.  
Why not?  
  
Why not? Why can't it be done?  
  
Well... well for starters, it would be next to impossible to get the necessary money. Then, like you said, the machines, the operators, it would be next to impossible to complete the building and training.  
Oh I see. Next to impossible. So you do see a chance of this dream being a possibility?  
A slim upheld hand silenced a reply.  
I can finance it, at least at the start. You've played the stock market for more than long enough to have plenty of money hidden away somewhere, at least you do if I know you. You can take over the financing after everything has been established.  
  
Ok, so that's the money side taken care of, theoretically. But what about the rest?  
Oh yes, the machines.  
And the operators, Machines are all very well, but if no one can use them, they're not a lot of use.  
Do you remember the old friend of mine I was telling you about earlier?  
  
Yes. There's nothing stopping him from designing the machines and accessories that would be necessary. As for operators, well, I have an idea about that to, but first tell me, what would the travel side of the machines be?  
  
Well, air.  
Just air?  
No. I suppose not. We'd have to have at least one for water as well, incase of tourist subs or pot holers, that kind of thing. And a relay station, it would have to be a satellite I suppose, to monitor communications and pick up on emergency transmissions.   
  
There would have to be a machine to carry the accessories too. One for fast travel, immediate on the site work, and another for carrying necessary equipment. Plus the one for water, and the satellite, that makes four. We'd need another to get to the satellite to. That makes five. Two air ships, one sub., one satellite and one space ship.  
Right. As luck would have it, you have five people who would be only to willing to train to operate those machines.  
A look was exchanged, both questioning and resigned at the same time.  
  
Yes. I know. My sons.  
Right. Scott already knows how to fly, as does Virgil, so there are you're two airships. Gordon is by far the best swimmer, so he would be the logical choice for the sub. That leaves John and Alan for the satellite and the space ship.  
Maybe both should be trained for both. That way, no one person will be isolated in space for to long, Alan and John could take it in turns to man the satellite and operate the space ship.  
It's workable.  
More than workable, it's possible. I don't believe it. This really could work.   
Twin smiles grew on two faces, unblemished by reality, for of course, this idea was just the opposite of that.  
  
Nevertheless, the beginning of the next day saw Brains receiving two visitors in his lab, and the end of it saw him busily sketching very rough outlines of what, on closer inspection, revealed themselves to be airships, of a most advanced type.   
  
They would have to be incredibly fast, to reach disaster zones quickly enough to be of any help.  
Like lightening?  
I prefer thunder, came the distracted reply. It has more weight behind it.  
  
  
Two heads spun round, and two pairs of eyes dragged themselves away from the drawings to the speaker.  
thunderbirds. The name of the set of machines.  
Heads nodded, and then turned back to the table with the drawings on.  
Here are the first two, the airships. One is slightly slower than the other, to allow it to carry more.  
Thunderbirds 1 and 2. Only three more left.  
  
Right. I'll do the satellite last, that'll be the hardest. That'll make it Thunderbird 5 right? I've got a design for a space ship here somewhere. It'll need a few modifications, but they won't take long. Obviously the sub. will be after the rocket, so that will be Thunderbird 4.  
All this was muffled by a large cupboard, full of shelves over flowing with papers. Finally, one paper was selected.  
Here it is. Thunderbird 3?  
  
A nod was the only answer and Brains quickly turned his attention to the drawing.  
Jeff? What's wrong?  
I don't Penny. I wish I did. I think I'm just anxious about putting my sons in danger.  
Have they agreed to the idea?  
Oh yes, unanimously. They all love it. How does International Rescue sound to you?  
  
Jeff, it sounds perfect.  
They came up with it. Scott presented the idea, but they had all thought about it.  
There, you see. They all want this to happen. So do you.  
Of course I do. Oh, it's not really the boys. I'm not sure if I'm doing this for the right reasons. What if I'm not doing this for other people? What if I'm only doing this for myself?  
  
You mean your wife? Jeff, no one could have saved her. I'm sorry, but it's true and you know it. Certainly that car crash may have been avoided, but it wasn't, and no matter how fast the thunderbirds will be, they couldn't have reached that highway in time. You're not doing for yourself. You're doing it for everyone else who may lose a loved one if you don't.  
Thanks Penny. I guess I'm just having trouble seeing through my motives.  
  
That's why I'm here Jeff. That's why your sons are there on that island, waiting for you. So we can help you and you can help us. And together, we'll help others.  
  
  
  
All right. Like I said, it's my first attempt at a Thunderbirds fic and I know it probably sucks. To tell you the truth, I haven't dared read back on this for fear I'd lose the nerve to post it. Please leave me a review and let me know how I did and, if possible, how to improve next time. If there is a next time. It all depends on the feedback I get.  
And remember, flames are for bbq's, NOT the internet. I don't like burning my fingers. If you can't criticise constructively, don't bother to criticise at all.  
Thankies. You are VERY brave for reading this.  
^___^


End file.
